Friends No More
by Liathano Blackstar
Summary: It's another Kel/Neal fic. Kinda fluffy and that. I'm not good at summary's, I warn you. I dedicate this to Serena.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, though I wish I did

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, though I wish I did!!!! 

Authors Note: Hehehe!!! This is my second fic!!! I hope all you people out there like it! It's a K/N fic. (Duh!) Kel and Neal go together no matter what people say. Reviews welcome even if they are flames. I dedicate this to Serena (A Knight of Tortall)!!!

On with the story…

Chapter 1- The Ball 

Kel had to go to a ball, yet again! She had been going to balls since she had started her squire years.

"Lalasa do I really have to do this?!?" whined Kel.

" Yes milady. Now turn around and lets see how you look."

Kel turned and saw herself in the mirror, she gasped. She was wearing an emerald green ball gown that was off the shoulder and showed her curves perfectly. It billowed out to form a wide skirt at the bottom. Kel had her shoulder length hair piled up in a bun with silver pins holding it in place. Only two strands of hair were left out to frame her face. She only had a bit of makeup as she didn't need any and a silver necklace with an ornament in the shape of a dagger attached to it.

"Lalasa, are you sure I should wear this, it seems a little too old for me." Kel blushed when she saw the plunging neckline.

"You look as beautiful as the Queen, Lady Kel." Lalasa said grinning. "Now off you go, your friends should be expecting you!" With that she shooed Kel out the door.

Neal, Cleon and the rest of the gang were awed when they saw a lady in an emerald dress (hint, hint) descend the staircase. 

Neal started to move towards her as if she was the honey and he was the bee.

"My dear Lady, would you care to dance?" Neal asked politely as he bowed. 

"Oh why thank you for asking Neal." Kel replied softly whilst curtsying.

"Kel!" Neal said, shocked as he recognised her face. *She is so…….so……..beautiful* *Where did that come from?* 

Neal led her out onto the dance floor where he started twirling her around. "You look beautiful tonight Kel." Neal mentally slapped himself. *She is my FRIEND. I can't flirt with my FRIEND!*

"Who is that girl Neal is dancing with?" Owen asked.

"I don't know but she looks familiar," replied Cleon, curious. *You have picked a beautiful one this time Neal*

"Do you guys know where Kel is?" Faleron asked.

"I haven't seen her all night," Roald said as he came over.

As the waltz ended Neal took Kel to the others. They were hand in hand smiling at each other.

"I don't think they recognised you" Neal murmured in her ear.

"I know" Kel whispered back.

"Hello boys" she aloud to the group.

"Hello" they stuttered, still not knowing who she was.

She giggled then returned to addressing them.

"So who is going to verse me in staff practice tomorrow?" She said grinning.

"KEL!?!" They spluttered, looking like stunned mullets.

"Hi guys!" 

"Gentlemen I am pleased to present to you Lady Keladry of Mindelan." Neal said, mock bowing to his friends.

"I'm not a lady you oaf!" Kel said, laughing as she slapped him.

"Okay, now we KNOW your Kel!" Roald said laughing.

"Will you ever act your age Kel?" Neal asked rubbing the back of his head. (That's where she hit him.)

"Nope!" Kel replied elbowing him in the ribs.

The gang just cracked up laughing.

The rest of the ball went well and Kel danced with all her friends, mostly Neal.

Kel and Neal were walking back to their rooms together when Neal asked out of the blue, "Have you ever been kissed?"

"Me! Well…………….no" she said quietly looking at the floor.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," he said. "Neither have I."

Kel looked up. "You're kidding me!" She said as they neared her room.

"Nope," Neal replied leaning on the doorframe. "I guess this will be the first time for both of us."

Whilst Kel stood their shocked at what he said he kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodnight Kel" he said huskily before blushing furiously and walking away.

Authors Note: That was romantic! I can't believe I wrote that. Remember reviews welcome even if they are flames. I dedicate this fic to Serena (A Knight of Tortall) =).

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Tamora Pierce!!! I do not own them!! Never did and never will!!!


End file.
